


Mr. Princes Class

by Secretlifeofvirgilknight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Roman is an acting teacher, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlifeofvirgilknight/pseuds/Secretlifeofvirgilknight
Summary: Virgil really loves his acting class, but things go downhill when Mr. Prince asks for pronouns.~~~~~~~~~Tw: none? Maybe dysphoria warning~~~~~~~~~Based off real life events





	Mr. Princes Class

**Author's Note:**

> To the 109 people that read this before I edited it, IM SORRY. I was tired and just wanted to post this yesterday.  
> ~~~~~~~~  
> Also this is all based off of my actual theater class and the actual events on Friday. Staring V as Me

"Welcome back class! We're gonna play some acting games today. We're gonna start with Bibbity Bibbity Bop!" V was happy to be in his last and favorite class, theater with Mr.Prince otherwise known as Princey. 

V was incredibly excited when he made it into the Academy of Performing Arts. The high school he goes to is a trade school. So when he heard that he could pursue his acting career, he obviously signed up to audition. He still remembers how amazing he felt after the audition. 

~~~~~~~~~

He was nervous, and on the bridge of a panic attack. Yet once he did his monolouge he looked up at Mr.Prince and was relieved by the bright smile he gave him. 

"That was amazing!! I mean really Violet you blew me out of the park." The name Violet stung but the compliment made up for it. 

"Honestly I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell anyone except your parents. I want you in my class, no letter. Right here, right now. You're in!" 

V was smiling bright and almost crying from joy. "Thank you so much!"

~~~~~~~~~~

And now here he was, sat in a circle with 6 seniors and 9 freshman along with his teacher playing some absurd theater game that he's never heard of. 

The class was going great until Princey decided to quiet them all down by asking them to re-introduce themselves. 

"Ok so I would like to take this time to say your name again, where you're from, and your pronouns." Wait what.

Pronouns? V wasn't expecting this. God he wanted so bad to be able to say his pronouns. To shout from the rooftop "I'm a guy and my name is Virgil!" But he couldn't. He knew two people in that class. Sure Patton wouldn't have a problem in fact he'd be supportive. But he also knew Logan. 

Not that Logan isn't nice to him. In fact they dated for like 3 days in 5th grade but that was about it. He didn't know if Logan would talk about him being trans outside of school. His town was small so once Logan tells one person, soon everyone knows and V would be out on the street. 

"Uhm Mr.Prince is there a bathroom I could use?" V asked shakily. 

"Yup! Right in the locker room!" V quickly got up and went to the... Girls locker room. He went into a stall and sobbed. He quickly tried to stop himself.

"Don't do this V, just shut up and stop crying. They're gonna notice and you're gonna embarrass yourself. Just stop. Breathe. You're fine." He tried hard to dry his eyes, but the growing redness from his cheeks and eyes gave everything away. 

He stayed for another minute or two before walking back out, when he sat down one of the seniors, Remy turned to him. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just I wish I could come out but I know two people in here. When I came out as gay in 7th grade it's all I ever heard about. I don't want it to be like that again..."

Remy looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you need anything you can always come talk to me."

V gave Remy a small thank you and joined in the game of Duck Duck Chair. Another absurd theater game. (Also yes all these games are real)

~~~~~~~~~

"Uhm Mr.Prince is there somewhere we could talk, just the two of us?" V asked nervously looking all around.

"Sure thing, just give me a sec. Follow me to my office!" They walked not to far and Princey pulled out the only seat. "Here you sit in my chair! So what's up?" 

V broke down. He couldn't handle it. " I know you said this was a safe space but when you brought up pronouns I didn't know what to do! I wanted to say something so bad! But I know Logan and Patton and and..." 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't bre-

"Hey it's ok. Listen you are perfect just the way you are. And you come out when you're ready. It doesn't have to be today or next week. Whenever you're ready." 

"I know but-"

"Shhhh it's ok, whenever you're ready I'm here. We're all here. This class is a family. One big family, we'll always be here to support you." 

V sucked up his tears and leaped up engulfing Mr. Prince in a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much Mr. Prince." 

Roman.. ahem Mr. Prince let out a small smile. "You're welcome V."


End file.
